


You Need The Sleep

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Nico, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Nico, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico is a Dork, Percy is a Dork, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Wordcount: 100-500, Yawning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 21: SunsetFandom: Percy JacksonNico is sleepy. Percy tries to keep him awake, but it's sort of a lost cause.Oneshot/drabble





	You Need The Sleep

Nico was sleepy. There was nothing he could say against it. Percy was talking away next to him about something or another but right now he couldn't even concentrate on that. 

Finally though he couldn't help it anymore. He yawned. 

It wasn't that big of a deal. It was just a yawn, after all. If Percy was asked later he'd say it was a cute little kitten yawn though. 

"Do you need to use the sleep?" Percy said with a raised eyebrow. But then he froze. Wait, he'd said that wrong. "Wait, shoot--I didn't mean--"

Nico smirked then. He wouldn't let him forget this. 

"Nah. I think I need to use the sleep." Maybe he should've done that awhile ago too. 


End file.
